


Fighting for you

by CrazyladyFangirl101



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fighting, M/M, but can be thought as one if wished, not an actual newtmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyladyFangirl101/pseuds/CrazyladyFangirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and his friends are eating at their favourite restaurant, when Newt has to go out and make a call but doesn't come back. Thomas goes to look for him and is angered by what he sees is happening to Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for you

Thomas sat at a table in the restaurant he and his friends visited recently, the room filled with chatter and the delicious smell of food. The Gladers, which was what they called themselves, were out celebrating their friends birthday, Minho, who had decided he wanted to go lazer tag and then for a meal in their favourite place. So far, Thomas was enjoying himself, spending time with his friends, they hadn't seen much of each other recently because they were all preparing for their exam, which were coming up in a couple of weeks. Everyone was stressed out and it was nice to get out and relax with his friends.

Thomas was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Newt close to his ear. "You with us there, Tommy?"

Thomas looked towards Newt to see him smiling back at him. "Ha, yea. Sorry. Went into my own world there for a second."

Newt nodded his head towards the door of the restaurant, "I'll be back in a minute. My mum wants me to ring her about something."

"Okay." Thomas replied as Newt stood up and left the restaurant.

"Where's he going?" Minho asked, stopping from his conversation with Gally.

"Needs to ring someone." Thomas told him, glancing at Newt through the window to see him on his phone.

"Oh, okay." Then Minho returned to his conversation with Gally.

Thomas looked at Teresa, who was sat on his left, when she spoke. "So, how you feeling about the exams?"

Thomas groaned. "Shitting myself."

Teresa smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine, Tom. Your not the one I'm worrying about." Teresa took a glance at Minho, making Thomas furrow his brows in confusion.

"Your worried about Minho?" Thomas asked. "That's a first." 

Teresa slapped his arm. "Shut up." The smile was then gone from her face. "But seriously, he may look fine and put on that joker, sarcastic, smart mouth, 'I'll be fine' mask, but he's seriously freaking out about these exams."

They both looked back towards Minho, and now Thomas could see how Minho had bags under his eyes, that his smile didn't reach his eyes and he looked tired. Teresa was right to worry about Minho, he must've been revising constantly, loosing sleep over it, whether from going to bed late from studying for just not being able to sleep due to the stress. Then Minho looked at them, before speaking. "What you staring at? Oh, wait, I know. My beautiful face."

"Yea, because your so attractive." Teresa retorted, just as their food was placed on the table. At the sight of his meal, Thomas stomach began to rumble,he hadn't eaten his his breakfast that morning. But before Thomas started eating, he glanced over at the window to look for Newt, but he wasn't there. 

"I'll be back in a sec." He told the others, who were already eating. "I'm just going to find Newt."

They all hummed in response, too busy eating their food to care what Thomas was doing, so Thomas left them to it, heading towards the restaurant doors to look for Newt. Once outside, Thomas looked around but couldn't see Newt. Thomas furrowed his brows, 'Newt wouldn't just leave without saying bye.' Thomas walked a bit further down the street, still not seeing the blonde, and deciding to ring him instead. Thomas dialled Newts number and let it ring, listening out for 'Cant hold us' by Macklmore. Then Thomas heard the faintest sound and followed it down the street, but when he was close to an ally, he heard talking and then a thump and a cry of pain. Before Thomas knew what he was doing, he was sprinting as fast as he could down the street towards the ally, turning a corner and seeing the situation.

Newt had his back against one of the ally walls, hand holding his jaw, a look of pain on his face with three buff guys surrounding him. The one who must've punched Newt, started speaking. "Now, you tell your mother we're not to be messed with."

"Hey!" Thomas shouted at them, gaining their and Newts attention. "Leave him alone."

The men laughed before the guy who punched Newt spoke to him. "Jog along kid. You don't need to get involved." 

The the guy grabbed Newts hair roughly before punching him in the abdomen, making Newt groan and clutch his stomach. Thomas' anger flared and he rushed forwards, landing a punch on the guy before he was dragged backwards by the his collar by the the the other mugs. "You little shit!" The guy growled, coming towards him, raising his fist to punch him while his goon held him still, but was stopped with a punched on the nose by Newt. Seeing the opportunity, Thomas threw his head back, hitting the guy in the nose and making him let go. 

"Stop!" One of the men shouted, making Thomas turn towards the voice, only for his breath to quicken and his heart stop. The main guy had hold of Newt, who had a newly forming bruise on his cheek, with a knife to his throat. "Last chance, boy. Walk away now. This hasn't got anything to do with you."

Thomas growled. "If it's got something to do with him, then it's got something to do with me."

"Thomas just leave, please." Thomas' heart jumped at hearing Newt call him by his name, meaning that he was serious.

"No." Thomas stated firmly, then there was a pain in the back of his head and his world went black.

The next thing Thomas knew was that he was lying on a couch, in a familiar apartment. He quickly jumped up, confused and on guard, seeing Minho and Teresa walk towards him. They both had worried looks on their faces as they approached, Minho spoke first. "Hey, you alright, man?"

Thomas ignored his friends question, asking one of his own as he started looking around the room in a panic. "Where's Newt?"

"Tom, calm down. You could have a concussion, I need to check. Sit down." Teresa said, concern filling her voice.

"No." Thomas walked past them, quickly looking around the apartment. "Where's Newt?"

"Thomas, Newt's fine." Minho hold him. "Your gonna pass out if you keep going like you are."

Thomas ignored his friend, needing to check Newt was okay with his own eyes, and heading towards the bathroom. He barged in without knocking, to see Newt looking in the mirror at the sore looking bruises on his face. He looked at Thomas with a look of shock at the sudden appearance, but didn't have chance to say anything as he was pulled into a tight hug. Newt groaned in pain, Thomas pulled away quickly, worried by his best friends pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked the Brit.

Newt smiled, "Yea. Just a bit sore."

"Good." Thomas pulled him into a light hug. "What happened?"

Still hugging each other, the blonde replied. "The guy you head butted knocked you out. Then Minho and Gally came, wondering where we both were and what was taking us so long. Helped me beat the crap out of the guys while Teresa checked you were okay."

They stayed like that for a while, happy that they were both moderately okay. "What did they want with you? What's going on with your mum?"

Newt hugged him a little tighter before replying. "That's a story for another time."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The maze runner/Newtmas fanfic so please be kind. Hope you enjoy


End file.
